Yin and Yang
by Pick one
Summary: Omoi doesn't want to lose Kauri.


It was suppose to be a happy day for everyone. Not only was his best friend getting married to a good man she loved but her marriage was also unifying two villages. He should have been ecstatic for her but if he was being honest he was upset about everything. He walks outside to see the venue again. His stomach start turning and tears start to fill his eyes.

He hears footsteps coming up behind "Omoi." He wipes his tears and turns around to see Dauri "Yeah Lord Raikage" he tries not to make eye contact. Dauri sigh, he never really cared to be called Lord Raikage "Dauri is fine. I actually prefer to be called Dauri" he notices his depressed mood "Is something wrong" he asks. Omoi looks him in his eyes and stands up straight "No everything is fine Dauri" he sees Dauri isn't buying his excuse "Did you need something" he asks trying to seem okay. Dauri takes a seat on the nearest chair "Come on sit down and tell the raikage what's wrong" he says playfully. Omoi takes a seat next to him "I'm fine Dauri" he hunches over in his chair and avoids eye contact. Dauri can pretty much guess what wrong "Is the wedding bothering you" he asks Omoi. Omoi doesn't respond implying that the wedding is the problem. Dauri starts rubbing Omoi's back "If this wedding is bothering you that much you should probably talk to Kauri. She's been looking for you all morning and I doubt she wants her best friend to be sulking during the happiest day of her life and you should probably do it quick because people are gonna start filing in soon" Omoi still doesn't respond. After thinking about what Dauri said he gets up and goes to find her.

He goes to Kauri's dressing room and knocks on the door before entering. He walks in and sees Kauri looking at herself in the mirror. His best friend has never looked more beautiful than she does right now. Her red was in a bun and she had 2 curly peice of hair hanging on each side of her face. Her dress was spectacular. The strapless backless mermaid dress really did her justice and to add special effect the rhinestone neckline trim pulled everything together. Kauri turns around and see him. She walks to the door and shuts it and locks it. She leans on the door "Omoi I don't know if I can do this" she says trying not to panic. Normally he would list off various negative outcomes that could come from this wedding but something came over him. He couldn't let her call off the wedding. He knew she loved Choji. She talked about him nonstop and whenever they were with eachother she lit up like the sun. "What's wrong why are you having second thoughts" he asks worried. She starts to tear up "I don't want to leave Kumo" her voice starts cracking from wanting to cry. Omoi gives his friend a big bear hug and she starts to cry. "Kauri don't cry. Your getting married today. I know you're probably scared about what's to come in the future but I promise you it will be okay" he starts to think about what he saying and he realizes maybe he should take his own advice "Just because your leaving Kumo doesn't mean you're leaving your family" He looks her in her eyes "You're always able to come back and me, Samui, Astui, Dauri, C, Lord B, and Lord 4th will be here to welcome you with open arm. Who knows you'll probably be so happy with Choji you'll forget about all of us" his encouraging tone starts to fade at the end of the sentence.

Kuari carefully wipes her tears and chuckles "It's gonna be hard to forget about you guys. Especially my Yin." Omoi feels a weight being lifted off his shoulders "I wont forget you either Yang" they both laugh and give eachother a fist bump "Now let's fix up your makeup and get this wedding started" Omoi says confidently. Kauri takes her best friend's hand "Omoi can you walk me down the aisle" she asks. Omoi's heart swells with happiness "Of course I can Kauri" he hugs her again and takes her to the mirror so she can touch up her eye make up. Once she is finished he hooks arms with her "You ready Yang" he asks. "Sure am Yin" she responds. They both take a deep breath and walk out the dressing room to the alter.


End file.
